The Darkness in the Crow's Nest
by lynnnie
Summary: No one knows what happens in the crow's nest at night. ZoroxOC Lemon.


**The Darkness in the Crow's Nest**

**Oneshot (M) **

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine. Just my character is mine.**

**No official plot. Just something I felt like whipping up. Well maybe it might incorporate into a future fanfic. Who knows.**

**Oh yes. Zoro will most likely be OOC because I want him that way kekeke.**

**Oh! And Happy Birthday Zoro~ :3**

–

Rolling on the grassy deck of Sunny-Go with the cool night breeze. It was a little bit after dinner, where everyone is just relaxing before heading off to bed. Everyone was pulling sticks to see the rotation of the watch for tonight. Unfortunately, Ayaka Miyuki got the short end of the stick and had to get the first round of the watch that night. Thankfully, the weather was clear of any clouds and has a nice view of the night sky.

Everyone was relieved except for Miyuki and Zoro. They both got the short end of the stick. Everyone else went to their beds except the two. They were deciding who gets the first shift of the night.

"Zoro. I'll take the first shift ok? I'll wake you up when it's your time." Miyuki told him with a pat on the shoulder. He just stares at her. "Ok, don't fall asleep." He said with a yawn and walked back to the the boys room. She smiled and went to get some things to do for this night shift.

The lit room of the crow's nest, shined brightly in the dark vast sea. Miyuki was sharpening her knifes and reading the journal of their adventures. She couldn't let that book go. Even Zoro wrote in the book. She can tell by his handwriting. It was a slant long type writing. The letters were very close to each other. Everyone else also wrote in them. Mainly Nami wrote in them, but once in awhile others write in their part of their adventures.

Miyuki fingered the page lightly over the inked writing. She smiled lightly while her heart beats wildly in her chest. Her feelings for Zoro is not a joke. Spending time with him throughout the adventures and receiving the protection that she had never received from a stranger. Her feelings grew strong.

A faint blush washed over her face. Remembering the past events of their moments together. Miyuki shook her head getting the thoughts out of her mind. She placed her knifes back in the holsters and closed the book. The time was almost up for her shift. She took off the blanket that was covering her shoulders and stretches her legs out on the floor and lied down from her sitting position.

Miyuki placed her arm over her eyes and yawned. If she didn't move anytime soon, she would fall asleep on the floor of the crow's nest. "Just 5 minutes..." She said and closed her eyes.

"Che. And I told her not to sleep." His deep voice voiced out in the quiet room of the crow's nest. Zoro sighed and sat right next to the napping girl. He brushed his hand through her auburn locks. His hand lingered to the side of her face and then his thumb traced the outline of her lips. "The things I would do to you." He withdrew his hand from her face and covered his face and sighed.

Zoro looks down at Miyuki, who was sleeping right next to him, his heart started beating. He had the urge to touch her again. His lust for her touch was yearning.

The things he would do to her.

"Just one... It should be fine with just one." He mutters to himself and leaned down to her level, barely brushing her lips with his. He can feel her breath on him. He pressed on. Zoro leaned in more for the full kiss.

Miyuki stirred after hearing some mutters and and a pressure on her face. Her eyes slightly opened to see the green mossy hair in view. She was still half asleep from her nap, so nothing came into process. Her arms automatically wrapped around the neck. Pulling the figure in closer. His eyes widen in shock.

Zoro managed to pull away from her grip. He can see it in her eyes, nothing was going through her mind. Like she was still sleeping. They stayed in that position a couple more minutes till he was pushed away. He recovered from the shock of both the kiss and the push. He stared at Miyuki who was in shock of the whole event, touching her lips and her upper left chest.

"It's not what it's like Miyuki!" Zoro started to explain with a small blush across his face. "I-I.. Uhm-" Two fingers went up to shut his mouth. He saw her smile with a pink face from the shock. She leaned in and slowly closed her eyes while pressing her lips against his.

He snapped.

Zoro couldn't withstand it anymore. His lust took over. He places his hand on the back of her head and made the kiss deeper. She was the one who begged for an entrance, which he gladly complied. His hand was on the back of her head, gripping for more dominance and the other hand was on the side of her face.

Miyuki moaned in his mouth. She gripped his hair with her two hands. They both fell over to the ground, Miyuki straddling his hips and grinded in a sexual way.

Zoro flipped her over before he gotten over the top with his lustful self. He took advantage of his position and attacked her neck trying to find the sweet spot to knock her over. The hand that was from the back of her head slid down to her neck, which she squirmed in his touch. Her neck was her weak spot. So Zoro had no problem on trying to find her sweet spot in less time.

She moaned out on many places of her neck. Zoro couldn't handle it anymore. His hand lingered at the hem of her shirt. His fingers brushed against her stomach. His finger lingered around her belly button and dipped in his index finger. This made her suck in her stomach and moaned even louder. She wiggled her lower half trying to withstand his attacks.

Zoro moved back to her lips and had a full make out session with Miyuki. He moved his hand up under the shirt of hers and forced his hand under her bra, massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples under her clothes. "Dear god." She moaned and arched her back. "More. I want more." She moaned again even louder. She was panting for air.

He was getting a tad bit frustrated. His hand was limited of the movement because of the bra. He slipped his hand out and grabbed her arm and pulled her in a sitting position. His mouth invaded her shoulder and nibbled. She squirmed and moaned again from the pleasurable sensation she's receiving from him. His hands unclasped her bra and he yanked off her shirt to get the full view of her chest.

Miyuki took an arm to cover her chest in embarrassment. But Zoro took her arms and held them away from her chest. He stared at her chest with more lust than he had before. Her breasts were medium sized unlike Nami's or Robin's. But they were perfect to him. They fit in his hands. Her nipples were erect.

He grinded his hips against hers, making her feel more hornier and him more harder than he is. She attacked his lips and bit the upper lip of his. Then they went back to a full make out session with Zoro massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples.

He set her down on the wooden floor and took his green bandana and tied it around her wrists. He finally took advantage and he sucked on and pinched her nipples. His tongue swirled around her hardened nipple. "Ahh~ Don't do that." She whimpered and squirmed. She pulled on her wrists trying to get out of the bind she was in.

"Stay still or I'll become more rough on you." He growled and she stopped moving. He sat up from his position and stripped off his shirt. Miyuki bit her bottom lip. She wanted to touch him. Touch his scars, his muscles. "Zorooo~" She whined to him and grinded against his erection. He groaned in pleasure. Then he looked down at her and glared.

"I'm not afraid to bite. Stay still and enjoy." Zoro completely presses his weight on her hips and gripped on her waist. He moved his hands up and down her waist area. Then he stared to pinch her skin. "Yah. Quit touching my fat." Miyuki whined and moved the top part of her body. He leaned down below her chest and made butterfly kisses to her belly button. "What fat? All I see is a perfectly proportionate young, 19 year old woman, who is beautiful everywhere." Zoro commented in a high lustful mood.

His hands unbuckled her pants and slid them off of her and threw them somewhere across the room. His fingers lingered on the edge of her panties and slowly took them off as well. He moved back up to kiss her on the lips and let his hands do all the work. It brushed his hand over stomach again and passed by her abdomen and stopped. "You know you're beautiful, right? I wish I can see you like this all day, everyday." He muttered to her and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Zoro was just on the roll today with compliments.

His finger touched her clitoris, which made her lose all her train of thoughts and arc her hips towards his hand for more feeling. Zoro moved his fingers more and played around with her clit. Miyuki's breathing became more shallow while she bends her head back more towards the floor of the crow's nest.

"More. I need you Zoro. Please, don't do this to me." She moved her wrists more to get out of the cloth that Zoro binded her with. She immediately stopped in her movement when Zoro's finger slipped in her folds. She gasped for air.

He continued pumping his finger in and out of her wet folds. He added another finger, his middle finger, stretching her out and went deeper inside her pussy. She found the rhythm that Zoro made with his hand that was pumping his fingers with.

"You're so tight around my fingers. How will you ever take me in?" He seductively said into her ear, and nibbled on the lobe of the ear. "Just be gentle with me ok?" She muttered into his shoulder and biting it. His hand left her folds and she felt her his hands unravel the knot he created to bind her down.

Miyuki's hands were free she rubbed against them with her fingers trying to sooth out the pain. "Sorry. I tied it too tight." He said again in a mutter. He takes her hands and kisses her wrists. His calloused hands rubbed against her wounded wrists. His hands eventually left her wrists and began touching her naked skin.

Her hands touched his soft green spiky hair and lingered down to the side of his face, outlining his face structure. She can feel the light prickles on her fingers as she touched the sides of his face. Her hands lingered down to his neck and his shoulders. Miyuki's hands traced the outline of large scar that he received back in East Blue by Mihawk.

"Zoro. I need you." Miyuki told him in a whisper with a flushed face. "Please." His hands left her body while he kisses her shoulder and up her neck as he takes off the dark green pants with his underwear along with it. His erection sprung out from the tight clothed prison that he managed to endure.

"Are you sure?" Zoro huskily asked in her ear as he moved the tip of his cock up and down her wet folds. "Yes. Be gentle. It is my first time you know." Miyuki told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll try."

Zoro lined up his manhood to her heat and slowly pushed himself inside of her. Miyuki's toes curled up for the on coming stretching of her insides. "Sorry." He whispers while placing his mouth over hers as he breaks through her hymen. Miyuki screamed in pain, muffled by Zoro's mouth on top of hers. He took his hands and placed it on the side of her face. Zoro moved his hips a little bit and she still felt pain.

"Zoro. It hurts so much." Tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes and and his rough fingers wiped away tears that were falling from the side of her face. She didn't want to move from her position. Zoro wanted to move though. He wanted to fuck her silly. But he took in consideration the unbearable pain she was feeling. So instead of Zoro not being able to move, he started to find other ways to sooth her pain from pleasuring her with his hands and his mouth. Smothering her with butterfly kisses and caressing her breasts with his large hands.

It was a couple of minutes after his last thrust, and he attempted again, but this time, she didn't cry in pain. A small moan escaped her mouth and she grinded against his hips to feel that sensation once more. Zoro smirked. He knew it was time to move. He took a long slow thrust into her again, and she arched her hips towards his and eventually found a rhythm.

Every time, withdrew himself from her, she felt empty without him filling her insides. "Harder Zoro. I want you to fuck me silly." She moaned out. He didn't have to hear those words twice. He began to move faster and harder into her, hitting her cervix every time he thrusts in. She felt him grow a little larger and his sweat began to form all over his body. Her finger nails were piercing his skin on his back.

Zoro moved positions and lifted her leg up more closer to his chest instead of his waist. Zoro went deeper than what he originally was. Miyuki didn't know that he can go any deeper but he just proved her wrong. In a different angle, Zoro's cock slammed into her cervix and hit a spot where she moaned out his name.

"Right there, huh?" Zoro grunted out while he pounded his cock into her faster and harder into her warm canal. "Dear God. You're filling me all the way. Please don't stop. I'm so close." Her hot wet walls clenched around his hard cock and screamed Zoro's name over and over again. Hopefully, everyone on the ship is in a deep sleep, or else they would be waken by her screams. "Z-Zoro. God. ZORO. I can't- I'm cumming! ZORO!" She cried out while clawing his back in the intense pleasure she received from him.

Zoro was far from being done. He thrusts into her during her climax. Zoro slowed down his thrusting and grabbed his bandana once again and put it towards her mouth so she can scream into that. Zoro's cock left her warm canal, still hard and erect, he flipped her onto her knees and entered her from behind. The muffled scream from Miyuki echoed in the empty room of the crow's nest.

He felt her clenching around his cock again, knowing that she's about to cum once more. Zoro grunted as he went faster into her. "Miyuki." He roughly said in between his grunts. "I'm about to.. Cum." He thrusts faster. "Zoro. It's ok. You can, inside." She moaned out, wanting to feel the warmth spreading throughout her body. "But.. If you..." He muttered to her, while he slowed down to a stop, still inside her, about to burst. "It's ok. You know.." Miyuki whispered and blushed in the dark room of the crow's nest. "Y-You.." He didn't finish his sentence. She bit her bottom lip. "Me too." He said quietly. Zoro wasn't the man to express those three little words to a woman so freely.

Miyuki gave a small smile and moved her hips to let Zoro continue. He saw the sign and slowly continued while groping her breasts. Eventually Zoro went faster inside her and groaned out in pleasure. She felt a hot substance enter her and Zoro thrusts into her to finish up his climax. He pulls out of her after he softens up inside of her.

She slowly turns around and lies down on the wooden floor of the crow's nest panting slowly after their intercourse. Her face was flushed pink and warm. Zoro wipes the sweat off of him and moved along to Miyuki to do the same. He had already put his underwear back on.

After wiping the sweat off of Miyuki, he lifted her up to the seat next to the window. He cranked opened the window while Miyuki used her remaining strength to throw on Zoro's white shirt.

He sits right next to her with his arm around her waist and then kisses her temple. "I like you." Miyuki muttered. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "... Me too..." He mutters and Miyuki puts her head on his naked chest. She slowly started falling asleep after being caressed on the head many times by Zoro's hand.

"What am I going to do with you..."

–

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ~ 3~ My somewhat first official smut. It was completely for more that 6 months now. I just didn't know if I should post it or not. Soooooooooooooooo I have a chance with Zoro's Birthday submission. **

**R & R? :D  
**


End file.
